


Good boy Bif

by LooserClub



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bif get´s called the f word, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hormones, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, buff boys, mention of Justin Vandervelde, or just slight praise kink idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub
Summary: Bif had trouble with his hormones, he couldn't stop thinking about his Clique mates. Derby knew and he was annoyed with it, so he took it in his own hands to get Bif under control.
Relationships: Derby Harrington/Bif Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Good boy Bif

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a M/M fic wow. Never done before but it's my half year mood swing where I don't find female body anatomy hot anymore idk why. I have several fics in my drafts, half finished but now I wrote this one. I wrote it in one night, purging out my current fantasy oopsies. Anyways hope you enjoy it. Tbh this is one of my favs so far, maybe because its short and JUST sex idk. I cringe at my older fics, mostly because of my plots but that’s just me.  
> Anyways here you go have fun and hope you like it :).

Bif hadn't been feeling so good as of lately, he had been easily distracted, lost in thoughts to say the least.  
And others seemed to notice, they often asked if he was alright, he was.

He wasn't feeling ill or anything but his hormones gave him a hard time recently.  
They shouldn't, he was already 18 years old and not a horny 15 year old anymore but he felt just like one currently.

He jacked off more than usual, it wasn't easy as he shared a dorm room with Derby.  
He was trying to do it when Derby was gone but sometimes late at night he couldn't sleep, his erection painfully straining, keeping him awake. 

The red haired boy tried his best to ignore it but tonight his boner just wouldn't die down on it's own.  
He knew his body well enough to know that it wouldn't handle itself.

Looking over at the digital clock, the glowing blocks showed it was 2 am.  
Derby was a few feet away, steady and soft breathing indicating he was in deep slumber.  
Bif fought again with himself but his dick won, he caved into his desire.

Slowly he reached under the covers, careful not to rustle too loud, cautiously tucking down his boxers, freeing his throbbing erection which was already leaking.  
He muffled a gasp as he grabbed his length, finally the friction he so desperately needed and started stroking.  
It was fast and it was aggressive, well as best as he could without making too much noise.

At one point he had to stop because Derby stirred in his sleep and gasped but didn't move much after that.  
His dick twitched pressing against the silky covers.  
Even tho it was a sleepy innocent sound from Derby, Bif found it fueled his fantasy.

Now starting a slower pace, he lost himself in his thoughts.  
He was deeply ashamed but he thought about his clique mates, their well build bodies, what he would do to them or let them do to him,  
getting sucked off by their precious leader was his favorite mental image.  
Derbys plush soft lips wrapped around his cock, sharp features made soft through the haze of lust.  
What would they think of him if they knew but the guilt was pushed back deeper in his mind and Bif only focused on his fantasy of fucking and being fucked by them, one by one. A soft gasp escaped him and he came hard in his own hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose savoring in the after cum bliss.  
He took a deep breath before getting up to wash his hands.  
Bif glanced at Derby, who was laying back facing him, soft huffs escaping his full lips.  
What he didn´t know was that the blonde Preppie leader was very much awake, his eyes slits, he had been listening carefully.

A few weeks later Bif had a practice match with another boy from a reputable boxing club in the other town, but the other was no match for him.  
No comparison to the boxing champion of Bullworth, so he didn't give it his all, sloppily dodging and teasing during the match with a cocky grin.  
Bif still won easily, he really was the best even if he only gave half of his power.

Exactly because of that reason he was very surprised that Derby approached him after the subpar match with a delighted grin.  
“Not bad Bif, not the best fight but I am still proud of you.“

Thank god he was already hot and sweaty from the fight so no one could notice how he grew a shade darker.  
He liked the attention of his mates but even more so from their leader and the very rare praise was welcomed.  
“But,“  
Derby said lowering his voice, laying an arm around his neck, pulling him closer so their foreheads touched.  
“During the real fight you won't be so sloppy.“

It wasn't a question but a command and he would lie if he said this didn´t turn him on a bit.  
Derby was so close he could smell his cologne and see his hazel eyes framed with dark brows and long lashes up close, god he had beautiful eyes Bif thought, not for the first time.  
Bif felt a stir in his boxing shorts, covering himself casually with his boxing gloves as not to attract Derby attention.  
He nodded, gulping, his throat felt dry.  
Derby sported a cocky grin, squeezing his neck one last time before releasing him.  
“Good boy, so let’s go, get yourself changed. Our champion also needs beauty sleep.“

Good boy those words rang in Bifs head, he had been called that before and it always hit a spot inside him, one could make him red putty in their hand only with those words.  
The taller who was still unable to speak, throat so tight, just nodded heading to the changing rooms.  
The blonde leader side eyed him, a knowing spark in his darkened eyes.

Bif had just undressed from his sweaty shorts and jumped in the showers to refresh.  
The showers were nicer and a lot cleaner here than at their dorms.  
It was sad their parents paid the school so much money and it was still a filthy mess but that’s the reality in Bullworth.  
A mess.

The thick droplets raining down on his white skin, dark red hair sticking against his forehead, his large hands rubbing his face and eyes.  
He opened them blinking through clumped lashes, watching the water flow down his body in streams.  
Caught up in watching the water flow down his freckle spotted abs he didn't notice that he wasn't alone anymore, until he went to turn off the shower.  
He jolted a bit, Derby was leaning against the door frame, lazily eying him. His arms were crossed over his strong chest.  
Derby might be smaller and weaker than Bif but not less muscular or defined, he even argued their leader had way more definition in his body than him.

“D...Derby“ He stuttered out in surprise.  
“What is up with you the last few months? You always seem so distracted and you jack off so fucking much. It's getting annoying.“ His gaze and voice were cold, unreadable.  
“I.. you noticed? I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you.“  
He was almost a head taller than Derby but Bif felt very small in front of him just now.

“Not always just sometimes and as said it´s annoying. Having to hear you whimper almost every night like a pathetic wimp.“  
His tone was now swaying a little with reservation.

“I heard you call out names.“  
He let that stay in the room, not disclosing anything further.  
Lips pressed together in a thin line, he watched Bif struggle under his hard judging gaze.  
Bif didn't dare move, he had nowhere to go, it was true and he knew lying wouldn't help him one bit.  
Derby and he were long time friends, he would know.

A disappointed sight and Derby spoke again.  
“It were all male names, our names to be exact. Even mine.“  
He pushed himself off of the door now walking towards the red head with a slow stride.  
“What are you, some kind of faggot? Are you a little slut? Fantasizing about your clique mates and your leader?“

Bif could punch himself, why did he have to start thinking about his mates like that,  
why was he not just be a normal boy and fuck around school with some pretty girls but he didn't want that, sure he acted as if but it wasn't actually true.

“Answer slut.“ Derby growled now standing directly in front of him.  
Bif had covered himself with his hands but he felt his dick twitch at the name calling, why now out of all times.

He bit his bottom lip closing his eyes shut, deeply breathing through his nose to calm himself down.  
He was too humiliated to look directly at Derby.

Then he felt a heat at his neck and suddenly hands touching his exposed back.  
He yelped as teeth were sunken into his neck and a wet warm sensation came over him.  
His mouth and eyes fell open with a gasp, looking down, Derby licked his bottom lip with a shit eating grin.

“You moan my name and expect me to not do anything about it?  
I thought this might just be a weird phase but you fuck yourself almost every night and whimper like a pathetic little bitch.  
You even like being called one. Such a big boy.“  
He empathized his words by raking his nails along Bif´s muscular back and the one in question hissed at the sensation.  
A satisfied hum came back from Derby.  
“Yeah so big and strong but inside just a little scared faggot, aren't you? Now answer me or I will walk out this door right now.“  
His hand settled on Bif´s hips and stayed there, squeezing as if he meant to leave bruises.

Bifs voice came out smaller than he wanted to, which made him seem even more like a wimp than he already felt like.  
“I am sorry I didn't mean it.“  
Derby had again that cold stare, one eyebrow cocked.

“You didn't mean it? Are you sure?“ He leaned in closer, he was the perfect height to just latch onto Bifs neck.  
He was rough, teeth grazing the soft flesh and his tongue trailing up to Bifs jawline, then he spoke again against the corner of Bifs slightly parted lips.

“Then why the fuck are you still standing here? You are stronger than me, you can stop me but I know you don´t want me to and your cock is fucking hard.“  
He was right. Bifs skin tingled like crazy and everything that could be hard on his body was.  
It was his dream come true and he knew Derby toyed with him but his own intentions were clear, he clearly wanted this too but to what extent Bif did not know yet.

A shuddered breath escaped him and his hands fell to his side, not covering his cock anymore.  
“Yeah, I want this, I dreamed about this. I can't control it, I am just constantly thinking about it but why are you doing this?“  
His voice was raspy, the thrill he felt from all this pent up tension made his voice hoarse.

Derby wasn't as taken aback by his question as he had thought, no he seemed very confident actually.

“I don't know, call me experimental but I want to make you stop whining all night when I am not the reason for it.“  
With that he released the iron grip he had on Bifs hips and kissed him, he was a skilled kisser, more so than Bif.  
At the same time he trailed down one hand, along Bifs lucky path to grab the base of his reddened cock.

The taller boy gasped and Derby skillfully deepened their kiss, pulling him down with the other hand, intertwine their tongues.  
He was so much warmer than Bif, maybe it was his nervousness or the cold shower or both but Derby felt like a ray of sunshine against his body.  
The satisfied feeling creeping up and down his spine, he tasted so good, fresh but heavy like a summer rain, his head swam.

All these sick thoughts he has had for such a long time finally came true, well he hoped at least that this was going places.

They groaned and fought for dominance but Bif eventually had to break from Derbys forceful kiss.  
Leaning against partners forehead to catch his breath.

He slumped a bit forward as the resistance went away, he looked down in confusion.  
Derby crouched, settling between his legs right in front of his still strained dick.  
The blonde boy had his cock in a tight grip the whole time but hadn't moved an inch so Bif was still missing much needed friction.

Dark eyes looked up into his emerald ones, sticking out his pink tounge.  
Licking along his slit had Bif almost topple over, biting his fist but the gasp still escaped him.  
Derby hummed with satisfaction.  
“Needy little slut aren't you. Some might think you are a big buff guy who fucks who he wants to but you can be made into a soft submissive little kitten.  
Am I right? Are you a needy little boy?“  
He opened his mouth again pink tongue sticking out but not touching, he waited for the right answere.

Bif loved it, he might be dominant but the loved being teased.  
“Yes fuck yes, ah please.“  
“Yeah beg for it slut, beg your leader to suck your cock, like the little whore you are.“  
His voice was low but stone hard in tone.

Bif gulped, trying to form words that pleased his leader.  
“Please yes suck my cock Derby. I.. I beg you.“

A loud breathy moan escaped him as Derby finally wrapped his lips around his length, as best as he could.  
Bif was big in all aspects of his body.

The parts he could not fit in his mouth he caressed with his warm hands and it felt amazing, even more so than Bif could have ever imagined.  
Bif cautiously tested how rough he could be with his precious leader.  
Putting his hand on Derbys bobbing head until he fisted the blonde locks.  
It wasn't a fulfilling blowjob but more of a getting started, slow and sloppy.  
The red haired boy had now both his hands buried in the perfect golden hair, pushing and pulling, urging to go deeper and faster but Derby didn't let that happen for long.

With a wet pop he slid off of Bifs leght, his lips red and even more plump than usual.  
He breathed heavily but his voice was as silky smooth as usual.  
“You want to be more rough? Then don´t ruin my face bitch.“

Bif wasn't sure what would follow next but Derby started to undress.  
Throwing the expensive Aquaberry sweater and chino pants in another corner.  
Now he was just as naked as his second in command and Bif noted just as hard and leaking as he was.  
“What are you looking at fag? Lay down.“  
Bif didn't waist one second and immediately obeyed his leaders commands, the cold tile floor made goosebumps spread all over his body.  
He waited with anticipation, unsure of what to expect but extremely horny.

Derby decided on straddling Bif, green eyes widened at the realization.  
Were they really about to fuck?  
Derby grimaced and grabbed Bifs chin to tear his eyes away from his cock.  
“Slowly. You will do just as I say. Do you understand? Whores don't get to do anything until told otherwise and as much as I hate to say this you are fucking big so listen to what I say okay.“  
Bif nodded obediently, he just wanted to be praised again by his leader.  
He was no expert but even he knew that stretching was inevitable to not cause pain or discompfort so he was extremely suprprised that Derby immediatly started to lower himself onto Bif.  
The blonde boy grabbed the red heads dick hissing as he slowly started to inster it into himself.  
Bif decided on thinking about what that implied later because his mind was filling with lust.

Panting tightly closing his eyes Bif let his leader do the work, he wasn't allowed to do anything after all.  
“Ah fuck, oh Bif you motherfucker. Why are you so big.“ Derby panted sinking down slowly, inch by inch.

It would have been easier with lube but Derby seemed to like the raw stretch even if it seemed painful at first.

After he had finally sunken down fully, settled against his hip, he stilled.  
Bif was obedient but he wished he could finally fuck into his partner, his biceps flexing as he fisted his own hair, huffing and moaning like there was no tomorrow.  
It was his fist time, with a boy at least and oh did it feel so good.

“Ngh, look at you. you want to fuck me so bad but you still have to wait.“  
His leader lulled, leaning forward to reach Bifs nipples, his cock slipped out a little and both gasped, Derbys hot breath fanning across Bifs broad chest.  
Bifs dick twitch unvoluntarely making the top bite down on the nipple he had just taken into his mouth.

“Ah fuck are you ready, please I want to fuck you so bad.“  
Bif grunted, still fighting with his urge to just pound into Derby.  
But he didn't get a answer, impatiently he just gave a little trust without permission, which quickly earned him a painful nipple pinch.  
“Until I say so whore, you lay still and listen to me.“

Biting his bottom lip in frustration he focused on the body of his leader, his cock was also not small but just smaller and slimmer than his own, but it looked so deliciously red and leaking.  
Derby might act like he was indifferent but it showed he was clearly just as horny as Bif.  
Then his mind went blank for a second as Derby lifted himself off of him and slammed down again, they moaned in union.

He was so tight and hot and Bif said just that, hoping a little praise would come back from his leader.  
To his surprise the blonde one smiled and if he decided to smile once in a decade he looked like a literal angel.

“Such a good boy, such a big strong boy aren't you. Are you ready to fuck me, fuck the life out of your precious leader?“  
He was ready, so ready and with Derbys permission he finally started to move

At first slowly thrust but picking up speed rapidly.  
God did Derby look hot bouncing of off his thick shaft, small yelps escaping again and again even tho he tried not to make much noise.  
But being impaled by Bifs cock again and again made even him into a beautiful mess.  
“H.. harder, ah fuck harder Bif!“

It was surprising, he looked like he was already at his limit but Bif happily pumped himself harder into his leader, skin slapping against skin, hot and cold.  
With every trust Bif gasped but there was still a lot of stamina left, he could go faster and harder.  
Derby on the other hand just wasn't as strong as the one below him and his arms gave in.

Cautiously Bif flipped them. Now caging Derbys smaller muscular frame beneath him.

Hitting in a new angle with even more strength made the Preppie leader scream.  
Bif slowed down worried he might have hurt him.  
“Don´t stop! There! There! ceep… don´t stop ah. I… ngh… can take it.“

It was definitely too much, Derbys skin was glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, his mouth hanging open. Just as Bif had hoped he looked so vulnerable, so beautiful.

Bif wrung with himself but he had to obey, he had promised, so he kept pounding with no mercy into Derbys quivering hole.  
He had seemed to strike the right spot inside Derby, who was now loosing all control, moaning with every thrust.  
Bifs wet hair started to drip down onto Derbys honey like glowing skin, the droplets rolling down his twitching abs.

Bif felt himself getting close, the heat was now starting to spread in his stomach, building up rapidly.  
“Touch me. Ah I am so close.“ He heard high pitched from below him.

Derby was also close and he wrapped one large hand around Derbys cock, smearing precum around the tip.  
His pace became uncontrollable, sloppy but not less powerful.  
He stared intensely at the boy below, who had his eyes clenched shut nose scrunched and mouth in an O shape.

Derby came first with double the stimulation against his aching cock and prostate.  
He came hard, spurting up to his collarbone, a thick white rope after the other.  
Seeing his leader moan out high pitched, reddened and spent like that drove Bif over the edge as well and he buried himself deep.

His hand clutching one of Derbys strong thights that were wrapped aroung his torso.  
He squeezed the more supple flesh at his ass and came inside of him.  
They hadn't talked about this but Derby seemed satisfied with being stuffed full of cum.

“Ah such a good boy. Filling up your leader like that. Ah maybe, maybe I am more of a slut than you.“  
There it was again, the most beautiful smile Bif had ever seen.  
Half lidded hazel eyes sparkling at him.

He leaned down to kiss him, his leader now ready to reward Bif for following his orders so good.  
He wiggled a little and Bif hissed, his cock seated inside of the blonde boy, still so sensitive.  
Derby hummed and mumbled against the corner of Bifs lips  
“Hmmm good boy, you did great, I can't wait to get spit roasted by you and Justin.“  
Bif straighten up in surprise.  
“Justin?“

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sooo open end IF I decide to continue this,  
> Oh and the implication was that Derby had planned this, you don't usually go dry without prep hopping onto a huge dick lol.  
> Derby might be more of a slut than poor innocent Bif who didn't know nothing lol.


End file.
